<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE THREAT IS FROM WITHIN by lila_luscious1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624759">THE THREAT IS FROM WITHIN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder in the First (TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hiring an ESCORT WHO RESEMBLES JESSICA C-REALLY MICHAEL PLANK?, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Michael Plank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly-appointed Los Angeles Police commissioner Michael Plank<br/>has become obsessed with Captain Jessica Cortez...Sgt Daniel "Hondo"<br/>Harrelson's woman....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Kay/David 'Deacon" Kay, Hildy Mulligan/Terry English, Jacqueline Perez/Jim Koto (Murder In The First), Jessica Chastain/Michael Fassbender, Jessica Cortez/Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson, Latina Escort "Jessica" (OC)/Michael Plank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts">ample_annie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts">ashlee_jordan888</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts">dirtydiana139</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts">beccab1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts">beckibenhoffer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts">da_black_widow</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts">da_manelli</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOgradyXo/gifts">ChloeOgradyXo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBoyMono/gifts">SadBoyMono</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kalleigh">kalleigh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusSEAL99/gifts">AquariusSEAL99</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishgirlE/gifts">irishgirlE</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppa_Char/gifts">Cuppa_Char</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslygrace/gifts">Marvelouslygrace</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts">The_Unseen_MrStanton</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kctvfan/gifts">kctvfan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalez/gifts">lalez</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts">tiger_lily1989</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts">atkinsgenniher</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts">beckysue_bonner</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael Plank's fixation becomes...unhealthy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What else can he DO? LAPD Police Commissioner Michael Plank finds himself honestly puzzled<br/>
as to what else he can do to get S.W.A.T. Captain Jessica Cortez’ attention. Her proposal to re-vamp the<br/>
PD-now ta the top of the next PD Commission meeting agenda. The wife of one of her S.W.A.T. Sergeant’s<br/>
needs an operation on her brain? Good Ol’ Michael Plank to the rescue: hocus pocus, skilla-dosis…and the best<br/>
neurosurgeon in the city breaks off an anniversary dinner with his wife to do the procedure…his reward: ‘Thank<br/>
you so much, Michael’.FUCKTHATFUCKTHATFUCKTHAT!</p><p>he has never had to jump through hoops like this, once he's set his sights on a female he intends to conquer.<br/>
And he shouldn't have to NOW...then why IS HE? OBSESSED?! Get the fuck outta here: Bitches are obsessed<br/>
with HIM...that's the way it's always gone, since grade school. College and Grad School-one big PUSSY-FEST.<br/>
He pours a double Johnny Walker Blue Label, and owns it in one gulp. After another big slug, Plank slings his empty<br/>
glass against the fall wall, snarling, “I’m GODDAMN MICHAEL PLANK, BITCH! And I’m FUCKING RICH!"<br/>
to the empty room.</p><p>His good looks and wealth have provided him access to some of the elegant and beautiful women in LA, or<br/>
anywhere. And now this...<em>Jessica Cortez</em> ...she has gotten deep under his skin, somehow. And<br/>
he doesn’t know why. He only knows that he needs to possess her: body and soul. And he will…whether she<br/>
wants him to…OR NOT.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael Plank hires a P.I. to follow (NOT STALK!)<br/>Captain Jessica Cortez, and gets some potential<br/>leverage in his quest to make her his.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SURVEILLANCE REPORT-ATKINS INVESTIGATIONS FOR PLANK, M.<br/>SUBJECT: CORTEZ, J.</p>
<p>0510AM: subject departs residence, alone.</p>
<p>0540AM: subject stop @ dunkin donuts (wilshire)</p>
<p>0557AM: subject arrives lapd hq. end surveillance.</p>
<p>1906PM: subject departs lapd facility-left on wilshire.</p>
<p>1931PM: subject engages lights and sirens, arrives xxxxx XXXXXXX, Los Angeles.</p>
<p>1200AM: no lights in residence. subject appears overnight stay.</p>
<p>0300AM: no movement.</p>
<p>0600AM: no movement.</p>
<p>0700AM: subject departs residence.</p>
<p>0710AM: second subject departs residence: tall #2 male/bald/goatee/muscular<br/>per client, end surveillance.</p>
<p>**************************</p>
<p>Alright, Alright, ALRIGHT!! Captain High and Mighty spent the night at a subordinate's home:<br/>SGT. DANIEL HARRELSON. Conclusive proof that an inappropriate relationship exists? Maybe not:<br/>It is a possible way into Cortez, though. All he needs do now is determine the right way to leverage this<br/>new information. In this #MeToo environment (also PURE BULL-SHIT!, by the way), he'll need to tread carefully.<br/>The risks are real, but as his nanny, Santa, was fond of saying: El Que No Riesga, No Gana (no risk, no gain).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>